You Mean Everything
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: When one of his brothers is trapped in an old well after a rescue, Scott finds how much his brothers really mean to him. This mainly takes place in Australia, so this story is dedicated to the memory of the Croc Hunter:Steve Irwin.We'll miss you mate.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder Birds

You Mean Everything

Author's note: this is my first real chapterthunder birds fan fic so please don't be to harsh.

Summary: When one of his brothers is trapped in an old well after a rescue Scott realizes just how much his brothers mean to him.

Chapter one

A rescue goes wrong

"Thunder bird 2, this is thunder bird one, it looks like the kids fell down an old well, we are going to have to do this rescue on foot, I'm landing now," Scott Tracy said landing thunder bird 1 on the side of a meadow.

"Copy thunder bird 1, thunder bird 2 ETA 2 minutes," Scott's younger brother Gordon's voice cracked over Scott's headset.

"F.A.B thunder bird 2," Scott said as he made his way to the door.

Scott grabbed as many of the rescue lines as he could; he knew that Gordon and Virgil would bring everything they could from thunder bird two.

"Thunder bird 2 touching down now," this time it was Virgil's voice that cracked over the headset.

"Ok I'll meet you two in the middle," Scott said as he made his way down out of his bird, their meeting point was right in between the two thunder birds.

Scott stood to the side as he watched thunder bird two touch down, and then walked to the middle to wait for his younger brothers. Virgil was the first to reach him, he had all the rescue gear he could carry, Gordon was right behind him, he had as much gear as Virgil.

"Ok lets get over there, Gordon, do you have the communicator? We are going to need John's help to get those kids out of there," Scott said as they headed in the direction of were they saw the opening of the well.

"I've got it Scott, connecting to thunder bird five now," said Gordon.

Scott went up to a middle aged man that stood on the edge of the meadow and said, "We are from international Rescue, do you know how many children are stuck down there?"

"There a least seven I know about maybe more," the man said with worry as he added, "Please, my son is down there, he's all I have, please you have to help him!"

"That's what we're here for sir, we will do all we can to help your son and the other's, do you have any idea how far down they are?" Scott asked.

"We could still hear them about fifteen ago but then the talking stopped, we don't know if they fell to far down the shaft so they can't hear us calling to them, or they just can't answer anymore," the man said.

"Scott, I'm connected to John, he's searching the well now," Gordon said handing the communicator to his brother.

"John, you got anything?" Scott asked as his brother appeared on the screen again.

"Yeah, I got at least nine readings Scott," John said looking to his brother with a knowing look.

"There's no way we can get down there with the mole, the sides are two weak, it would cave in on them before we could get to them," Gordon said.

"Gordon's right Scott, the only way you're going to get them out is by one of you going in after them yourself.

Scott nodded, and looked at the opening of the well; they were going have to have room to pull the children up by a second rescue line, without having to pull them both up every time one was found. Scott saw how small the opening was; Scott knew that only one of them was small enough to fit.

Scott sighed and turned back to his brother's saying, "Well Virg, you up for some well diving?"

"You bet," Virgil said as he readied the rescue lines.

Scott helped Virgil tie off his safety line on his harness, making sure it was long enough so both he and Gordon could grip it.

"Ok, you have your communicator right?" Scott asked as he handed the other rescue line to his younger brother.

The twenty year old nodded and said, "Alright, I'm going in head first it will be easier for me to see were I'm going, and you and John to see were I'm at," Virgil said as he prepared to take the dive.

"Hey bro," Gordon said as he picked up the safely line from the other end.

"Yeah?" Virgil looked back to his brother's.

"Be careful!" Scott and Gordon said with a smile.

"You got it," Virgil said as he disappeared from view.

A few minutes pass with no words passing between the four brothers, Scott and Gordon watched as the camera in their brother's helmet moved slowly down the well, both of them held the safety line in death grips. John watched from thunder bird five, feeding his brother information as he got it. After about ten minutes of nail biting silence Virgil's voice broke though.

"I can see them, hold it there," Virgil voice was cracking through the communicator.

"Can you get the rescue line to them?" Scott asked his voice cracking a little too.

"Yeah," Virgil said.

It was quiet for a few minutes and then Virgil's voice come over the communicator again, "Ok, pull her up!"

This went on for an hour until they had eight children out and with medical help. Virgil's voice cracked again, "John are you sure there is one more down here?"

"Yes Virg-there's one more down there," John said trying to fix his connection to his brother's camera.

"How close am I?" Virgil asked looking around.

"Scott and Gordon, lower him some more," John said.

Scott and Gordon lowered their brother further down. Another five minutes and Virgil called to them, "Ok there he is, his legs are stuck under a plank from the well, Gordon lower the pry bar to me."

Virgil turned back to the boy and said, "I'm from International Rescue, I'm here to help you ok?"

The little boy nodded.

"My name is Virgil, can you tell me your name?" Virgil asked trying to get the boy to talk.

"Scottie," the boy answered.

"Really, that's my big brother's name," Virgil said as he waited for his brother get the bar.

"Ok, here it comes Virg," Gordon said as he slowly lowered the pry bar.

"Heads up little brother," Scott called through the communicator.

Virgil grabbed the bar as it came down, he turned back to the boy that was in front of him and said, "Ok Scottie, I'm going to put this bar under this beam and lift if off of you and when I do, I want you to put this line over your head and under your arms; when you've done that tell me and I'll tell my brothers to pull you out alright?"

"What about you?" Scottie asked looking worried.

"I'm going to hold the beam up until you out then my brothers will pull me up too, don't worry alright?" Virgil said with a small smile but with the bad light Virgil doubted that Scottie could see it.

"Alright, here we go," Virgil said as he wedged the bar under the beam.

Virgil lifted the beam, the beam was wedge against the wall and every inch Virgil moved it more of the wall fell in.

"You might want to hurry Scottie," Virgil said.

Within a minute Scottie told him he was ready.

"Ok Scott, pull him up!" Virgil called wincing a little, the beam was heaver then he thought it would be.

Scott pulled the boy up automatically by the pulley from thunder bird while holding onto Virgil's rope with the other hand.

Soon the boy had been pulled up and Scott turned to Gordon and said "think you can hold Virg alone for a minute?"

Virgil nodded and took a better hold on the rope; Scott reached down the well to lift the little boy out. The boy looked at him and said, "Are you Scottie?"

"Well I was, people call me Scott now," Scott said with a smile.

"Oh," the little boy said.

"Why-?" Scott started but didn't get to finish what he was saying.

"Scott get back here, his rope is slipping, there's something wrong!" Gordon shouted.

Scott put the boy down and ran back to his brother, and grabbed the rope, it wasn't them though, something was happening below, and to Scott and Gordon's horror the rope went slack. Dust came up from the well as Scott, Gordon and John watched the cave in, they could not believe what just happened, the well walls had caved in from to much movement. Virgil was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Hiding Place

Virgil looked up as the well started to cave in, he saw the right wall slowly starting to crumble. Virgil pulled on the rope that was his life line but as he did the rope snapped and fell useless to the ground. Luckily Virgil was just above the bottom of the well so he didn't fall very far, though he still hit with a big thud sending more vibrations through the walls.

Virgil fell hard onto his back, the finally vibrations from his fall sent the wall crumbling towards him. Virgil thought he saw a flash of one of his brother's IR uniforms before something hard hit him in the side of the head then all he saw was darkness.

……………………………………………………………………….

Scott couldn't move, he was frozen to the spot were he had last seen his little brother dive into that well. The well that Scott had sent him in, Scott could not believe this; had he just signed Virgil's death card.

"Ok, Scott its ok we'll get him out!" John said quickly but from thunderbird five there was only so much he could do.

Scott didn't say anything into the communicator he held in his hand, all John could do was watch as tears filled his older brother's eyes.

Gordon's face came into John's view as he took the communicator from Scott's hand. "How could anyone survive that John?" Gordon asked his tears were flowing freely down his face.

"Gordon!" John shouted sharply, "don't say that."

"John?" the voice was Scott's but it was so low John could barely hear it.

"What Scott?" John asked as Gordon handed the communicator back to Scott.

"Are you getting his reading?" Scott asked he feared his brother's answer.

"I'm not getting anything Scott, but his watch could have been damaged so it would not send out a signal. Don't give up on him," John pleaded he wished he was there to help in the search.

"We'll never give up John, we will search until we find him, we are not going home without him," Scott said wiping the tears from his face.

………………………………………………………..

Virgil coughed as he came to, it sent pain through his chest, it hurt to take a breath; his head felt like he had been run over by thunder two, he tried to sit up then he realized that he couldn't the beam he had pulled off the boy was the only thing shielding him from being smothered to death, but it was also what was sending the pain through his chest.

The beam was longer and wider then Virgil had originally thought. It had hit the left wall when the right had crumbled, the wall had stopped the beam from crushing him completely but it pinned him to the ground from the chest down.

A little to the left of him was a small tunnel, it looked like it led out, this was no well, it had been made to look like one so someone could hide it, the tunnel must lead to the out side, he was so close to freedom of this death trap and yet still so far away.

"Well this is just perfect," Virgil thought as more pain shot through his body.

He thought of his communicator, he tried to bring his right arm in front of him so he could activate the signal, then he realized his right arm was pinned to the ground by the well wall.

"I had to be born left handed didn't I," Virgil thought as he tried to free his arm, but all it did was make his pain worse.

Virgil looked around as best he could without moving to much, he could tell he had some broken ribs, he knew he had a head injury, he could feel the blood rolling down the side of his face. His way out was at his fingertips and yet he couldn't reach it, he coughed as more dirt fell onto him, if he didn't hurry, this beam was going to crush him, the wall wouldn't hold it forever, he had to find a way out, but with his watch out, there was no way to signal to his brothers that he was still alive.

"Please Scott, don't leave me here, find me, please find me," Virgil thought pleadingly as he let the darkness take him once again.

T.B.C.

…………………………………………………………………………Just joking

Scott paced around the well waiting for John to come up with the best way for them to get down to Virgil, it felt like it was taking hours but really it was only taking a few minutes.

"Scott I'm not finding anything," John said sadly.

"John, there has to be a way down there!" Scott said sharply.

"Well there is one way, but it looks dangerous," John said, he did not want another brother in trouble.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Well, the right wall crumbled right? Well there is this groove like tunnel that goes through the well to come out a little over to the left of the well, Scott I don't think this is a well at all, it looks like it was once used as some kind of hide out," John said.

"So if the tunnel isn't caved in I can use it to get to Virgil," said Scott grabbing some safety lines.

"Scott, will you just think about this for a minute! That wall is not stable, it could collapse at anytime!" John yelled his voice reached higher then Gordon thought it could go.

"I'm smaller, I'll go down, I won't disturbed it as bad," said Gordon reaching for the safety lines.

"No, no way, one little brother in trouble is enough for me, I'm going down there not you," Scott said sharply grabbing the safety lines from Gordon's hands.

"Oh and having two big brothers in trouble is better?" Gordon asked sarcastically.

"Gordon, I'm not leaving Virgil down there, and I'm not letting you go down there, so you can either hook me up to pulley on Thunderbird two or I'll do it myself, but either way I am going," said Scott as turned to walk in the direction John had said the tunnel was.

Gordon sighed and followed him, it didn't take them long to find the tunnel, it was small, but big enough two men could fit through.

"Virgil!" Scott called, his voice echoed off the walls making him wince, but nothing happened, Scott hoped that his brother would answer but he wasn't expecting one, and of course he didn't get one.

"Ok I'm hooking up, I'm going in," Scott said walking back to thunderbird two.

It did not take them long to hook Scott up to the safety harness, this time they were using the full body harness, not just the shoulder harness, that way if they lost one rope they still had one left.

"Ok here I go," said Scott as he walked up to the small entrance to the tunnel.

"Scott-," Gordon said from the side of thunder bird two.

"Yes Gordon?" Scott said as he turned to look at his younger brother one more time.

"Do be careful, I meant what I said, and well, one big brother in trouble is enough," Gordon said with a small smile.

"You got it baby brother," said Scott as he slowly lowered himself into the tunnel.

Once in the tunnel Scott to on a serious and determine face, quietly saying, "Ok Virg, hang in there little brother, I'm on my way."

T.B.C.

Sorry, not joking this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I'm not saying goodbye

Virgil came to once again to dirt falling onto his face; his lungs were burning with every breath he took. The dirt was making him cough sending waves of pain throughout his body. As he coughed he felt something warm and sticky leave his mouth. Virgil opened his eyes and saw that he was coughing up blood; he knew that it only meant one thing.

"I must have sent a rib into one of my lungs," Virgil thought with a wince, his pain was slowly getting worse. His head was pounding, his right arm and leg were numb, and something else besides the beam was pinning his left leg to the ground. Something was in his leg, there had to be, it was to painful not to.

Virgil had gotten his left arm free, he slowly slid his arm back down under the beam and started to feel around, he started at his side; nothing there, he then moved to his hip; nothing, then he reached as far as he could, there it was, a small metal stake that was attached to the beam somehow imbedded itself into the top of his thigh. There was no way he was going to get out of this by himself.

He tried to move his right arm again, his only communication he had, the last lifeline that connected him to his brothers, if only he could get his arm free, the watch, that was all he wanted, he just wanted to let his brothers know that he was still alive; but it was useless his arm was buried along with his watch, even if he could get his arm out the watch probably didn't work anymore anyway. His arm was completely numb and it caused him to much pain to try anymore so he just lay there with freedom right in front of him and yet no way to get there.

Virgil was spent, he knew it was the head injury and that he really needed to stay awake but he just couldn't. As his eyes began to close he heard a faint voice calling his name, it seemed to be coming from the tunnel, but from the other end, from up on top for his only ray of hope. Virgil would have jumped for joy if he could, he knew that voice; it was Scott.

Virgil couldn't yell, he was to weak, all he could do was whisper, "I'm here Scott, I'm here Gordon, come get me brothers, come take me home." With that Virgil once again welcomed the darkness.

………………………………………………….

"Ok, here I go," Scott said as he walked up the small entrance to the tunnel.

"Scott-," Gordon said from the side of thunderbird two.

"Yes Gordon?" Scott said turning to his brother once more.

"Do be careful, I meant what I said, and well, one big brother in trouble is enough," said Gordon with a small smile.

"You got it baby brother," Scott said as he slowly lowered himself into the tunnel.

"Hang on Virg I'm on my way," Scott said as he went farther into the tunnel.

The farther Scott went the tunnel seemed to become narrower, he was now on his stomach as he crawled through, the tunnel curved around and became narrower and narrower. The narrower it got, the more nervous Scott became, what if he got stuck then Gordon would have to call the father.

"Oh no, dad, I forgot to call dad," Scott said to himself. Now he was in for it when they got home.

Just as Scott thought he couldn't squeeze through much longer, the tunnel ended, and what he saw sent a chill up his spine.

There was Virgil, but he was barely visible by all of the dirt and debris that surrounded him. Scott realized that once he was out of the tunnel he could stand up, it was a room, a small room, but that didn't interest him at the moment. He rushed to his Virgil's side, and quickly but gently placed two fingers on his brother's neck. At first there was nothing, but then a small flutter, then anther one, and anther, Virgil was still alive.

Scott released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and gently brushed some of the dirt off his brother's face, softly calling his name; "Virgil, hey Virg can you hear me?"

"Scott-please tell me I'm not dreaming?" Virgil whispered his eyes half open.

"Your not dreaming buddy, I'm here, I'm going to get you out of here," Scott said as he ran his fingers through his brother's hair, he stopped when he felt the blood on the side of his brother's head.

"Oh no, Virgil, listen to me you have to stay awake buddy, you hear me, you have to stay awake," Scott said as he gently patted his brother's face.

"I hurt so bad Scott," Virgil said his face was tight with pain.

"I know you do buddy," Scott said as he looked around to see how badly his brother was hurt.

Scott saw that Virgil was pinned to the ground by a wooden beam, he was going to need some kind of wedge to hold it up, Virgil's body was pinned up to the middle of his chest; Scott also saw that Virgil's right arm was pinned to the ground by the well wall. Well first things first freeing Virgil's arm and moving down.

Scott used his pocket knife as a shovel and slowly began to work his younger brother's right arm free. With every small pull Virgil let out a small cry, Scott knew how painful this must be for him, but he also knew if he didn't get his arm out soon Virgil could lose the use of it. Scott thought of how life would be if Tracy Island was never filled with music from Virgil's piano again. That thought made him dig faster.

Slowly Scott pulled at Virgil's arm, and little by little it slid out. Scott gently pulled his brother's arm free of the dirt. He took one look at the hand and knew it was broken.

"Ok Virgil, try not to move your arm, it's free but you hand is broken," Scott said as he gently placed his brother's arm down at his side.

"My hand-will I-able-play the-piano-still?" Virgil's words were starting to slur.

"Yes Virgil, of course you'll play the piano again," Scott said but he knew just by looking at Virgil's hand that it was broken at least in two places if not three.

Scott thought of songs that Virgil had written, what if he couldn't play the piano again, he would be crushed, though he was manly left handed so he would still be able to draw and paint.

Scott brushed some more dirt off his brother's face; he knew he had to get Virgil out soon, aside from what he saw, he knew Virgil had to have some internal injuries.

As Scott thought of how he was going to get the beam off of his brother, Virgil suddenly coughed again, and to Scott's horror he watched him cough up a mouth full of blood.

"Oh Virg," Scott said running his fingers through his brother's hair yet again, "You must have sent a rib into a lung."

"Thank you-doctor Tracy," Virgil said between coughs.

"Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humor," Scott said as he tried to lighten the mood, as his watch beeped.

"I guess it would be good to let Gordon and John know that I found you," Scott said sheepishly.

"That might be a good idea," Virgil managed.

"Hey Gordon," Scott said into his watch.

"Scott, are you alright, did you find Virgil?" Gordon yelled.

"I'm fine Gords, listen I found Virgil but I need a way to get this beam off of him," Scott said as he looked back to Virgil gently tapping his brother's cheeks.

"Ok Scott I'll let John know and I'll try to find something to send down to you, Virgil had the only pry bar we had," Gordon said with worry.

"Ok Gords," Scott said as he signed off.

"Scott-there's no way- you are going-to get me out of here-my leg is- pinned-to the ground by a metal stake-get yourself out-before it's too late," Virgil said as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"I'm not leaving you Virg, if the tunnel caves in then it caves in, but I'm not leaving you. I'm going to get you out of here Virg, I am," Scott said as he reached under the beam as far as he could, he felt the small metal stake that was jammed into his brother's leg.

"We'll find a way to get out Virg. Just stay with me alright?" Scott said tapping his brother a little harder.

"I love you all, tell dad it's been a blast working together," Virgil said quietly.

"Virgil, don't talk like that, you're going to be fine," Scott said his eyes clouding up.

"There is a song I was working on-it's not finished but I want you to look at it, it's your birthday present," Virgil said as he coughed again spitting up more blood.

"Virgil-," Scott began.

"No, Scott let me finish, Gordon's birthday is coming up too, his present is in my top draw, it's not finished, but he can tell what it is," Virgil said.

"Virgil-No I'm not saying goodbye!" Scott cried.

"I love all of you Scott," was the thing Virgil said before he heard and saw no more.

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Memories and Superman

Scott couldn't stop his tears from falling when Virgil's body suddenly went limp.

"No, please no," Scott whispered to himself, as he pulled half of his brother's body into his arms and buried his face in Virgil's hair.

"Why Virgil, why?" Scott whimpered lifting his face so that it was just above Virgil's much too pale one.

Scott closed his eyes as he let the tears flow freely down his face. He felt something sting his cheek, he tried to brush it off but it stung him again.

Scott's eyes shot open; could it be? He gently placed his hand in front of his brother's mouth. He could have jumped for joy, Virgil was still breathing, it was shaky, but he was breathing. His baby brother was still alive.

"Yes, yes. Hang in there Virgil, you hear me? Hang in there," Scott said gently placing his brother's head into his lap and turning to his watch.

"Gords, you have to hurry, we're running out of time," Scott said franticly as he rubbed his brother's arms trying to keep him warm.

"I'm trying Scott, Alan was restocking things in here when we got called out remember, all he was able to put back on was one of everything, the only pry bar we had is buried down there with you some where; I've got a wedge bar, a metal cuter, a wire cuter, an oxygen tank and mask, and a first aid kit," Gordon said, the urgency in Scott's voice scared him, and he added, "What's wrong?"

"Virgil's unconscious, his breathing is shaky; we have got to get him out of here fast," Scott said he left out the part about when he thought he had lost him and spoke again, "Listen, the wedge bar will have to do, I know it's small but I think I can make it work. Also send down the metal cuter, the oxygen, and first aid kit; Virgil's got a metal stake pinning his leg to the ground, hopefully with a little luck I can cut it off without causing more damage. Do what you have to, but keep the line open, I want to be able to talk to you if I need to."

"F.A.B big brother, I'll let you know when I'm sending the stuff your way, Gordon out," Gordon said, Scott could still hear everything Gordon was saying or doing so he knew the line was still open, he sighed and turned back to Virgil.

"Oh Virg, you always seem to manage stuff like this, and if it's not you, it's Gordon." Scott sighed again as he gently stroked the good side of his brother's head.

"You know; I remember the day you were born Virg, you were so small, you had all these wires attached to you, I didn't really understand why you had them, I mean I was only four year's old after all. Dad told me the day after you were born that the doctor said that you weren't going to live, and that I had to be strong for John's sake, John was only two and wouldn't understand if you just went away." Scott had tears flowing down his face but talking to Virgil was all he could do at the moment so he continued.

"I remember the first time I got to hold you and dad said it would probable be the only time. You may have been small and weak, but I could have sworn that you squeezed my hand, and right then and there I knew you were a Tracy, you were a fighter and I knew you were going to be ok. You proved me right, and from the day you came home from the hospital on I have sworn to protect you." Scott's voice began to shake as he went on.

"Right after you turned two Gordon came alone, you tried to help but usually dad took the three of us to the park after I got home from school, and your idea of helping turned into the idea how many piggy back rides can I get from Scott in a day or before he falls over, which ever came first ." This memory made Scott laugh a little though his tears were still flowing.

"You started showing signs of a very good artist very early, when you were no more then three years old you brought your coloring book and proudly showed me your picture you had colored, and to my surprise it was beautiful, you had every color in the lines, not all the colors matched, but you could tell what it was, and believe it or not I still have that drawing to this day," Scott checked his watch nothing from Gordon yet so he continued.

"When you were four you started watching mom at the piano, you would sit on her lap and she would guide your fingers to right keys, I think that was year you knew you wanted to play the piano." Scott started rubbing Virgil's freezing left hand as he went on.

"Then when you were five, Alan came alone, you could help a lot more with him, mom would have you watch Gordon and some times she would even let you watch Alan in the family room while she worked in the kitchen, that was your favorite time," Scott paused when Gordon's voice came back over his watch.

"Here comes the oxygen Scott, it's going to take a little while to get the rest of it down to you," Gordon's voice creaked as he signed off.

Scott looked up and caught the tank as Gordon lowered it down; he quickly unhooked the mask and gently placed it over Virgil's mouth. As he tightened the straps he continued to talk.

"I remember when you were six years old, mom made a Superman suit for you for Christmas; you wore it under your cloths for weeks-you thought it made you indestructible. I haven't thought about that since, you were old enough to join the thunderbirds, when we pinned those wings on you; this has been my nightmare, ever since. I'm going to get you out of here Virg, you're going to fine," Scott whispered as Gordon's voice crackled again.

"Scott I'm sending down the rest now, I'm going to do it as slowly as I can, but be careful, it could cause the wall to crumble," Gordon's voice was full of worry.

Scott watched as the bundle came towards him, just as he thought it was safely down the wall began to crumble, Scott through himself over his brother and shielded him with his own body as the dirt fell around them.

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Brotherly Love

Gordon and John watched in horror as the wall started to crumble. Gordon did the best he could but was forced to drop the rope when the dust threaten to choke him.

"John, are you getting Scott's reading?" Gordon asked franticly.

"Yes I am, it's steady but it's not normal, he must have gotten hit in the head or something," John said watching his readout that was monitoring Scott's vital signs.

Gordon switched connections and started yelling his oldest brother's name, "Scott, Scott can you hear me!"

There was no answer.

…………………………………………………………

Scott slowly came to his senses as the dust settled. He had half the wall on top of him, he felt a little light head and shook his head to clear it, as he slowly released his protective hold on Virgil; He quickly brushed the dirt off of Virgil's face, as he check his brother's pulse, he frown when he felt how weak it was.

Scott made sure that the dirt had not gotten into the mask, as he reached over and turned Virgil's oxygen supply to maximum. He looked up to see the supplies dangling above his head, swinging slightly, they had gotten stuck on some kind of bar that Scott hadn't seen before, but he was glad it was there, it hadn't been the supplies would have crushed them. Through all of his thoughts he was aware of a roaring sound in his ears.

Scott looked down at Virgil again, and checked the rest of his brother's vitals; he sat up completely as he did his head spun, he shook his head again as he reached up a tried to pull down the supplies, it took a few tries but as always the third times the charm and as he pull the bag came loose. He managed to get the bag down without letting it fall, thus avoiding another tremor. He sat down and once again placed Virgil's head in his lap, before he realized that the roaring in his ears was Gordon yelling in his headset.

"Scott, Scottie answer me, please!" Gordon sounded frantic, he also sounded as if he had be crying.

"Gordon, calm down-I'm here, I must have blacked out for a minute," Scott said shaking his head again, he was a little groggy.

"Scott, I have been yelling at you for ten minutes!" Gordon said with a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare us like that," John added as he fixed the connection to his brother's watch.

"Ten minutes hu? I must have gotten hit with a rock or something," Scott said rubbing his head, he felt the bump that was starting to form.

"Are you alright?" John asked hearing the line go silent.

"I think so, I just have a headache," Scott said though his head was pounding so hard that his vision was a little blurry.

"How's Virgil?" Gordon asked worry evident in his voice.

"His pulse is steady but weak, we've got to get him out of here, the sooner the better," Scott said as he started to dig through the bag.

"I was afraid that the supplies hit you when I had to let go of the rope, I tried to hold it as long as I could," Gordon said.

"It's ok Gords, it didn't hit us; it got stuck on some kind of bar a few feet above us. I was able to untangle it, I'm looking for the metal cuter-ok here it is," Scott said as he pulled the metal cuter and the wedge bar out of the bag.

"Metal cuter, what's the metal cuter for?" John asked he had not heard Scott and Gordon's conversation before and was worried.

"Virgil has a metal stake jammed into his leg, I'm going to try to cut off the stake on the beam, and leave the rest in his leg, that way I hopefully won't cause anymore damage." Scott said as his hand went to his head as the tunnel started to spin again.

"Is the tunnel caved in to much Gordon?" John asked sounding worried.

"I'll have to bring them up one at a time, but I think there's room; Scott you got to get a move on, if the wall crumbles one more time I'm not going to be able to get you out of there," Gordon said he sounded worried too.

"Alright, I'm working on Virgil right now, Scott out," Scott said as he gently laid his brother's head down on the ground as he moved to start trying to get the beam off.

Scott pushed the wedge bar under the beam, he was going have to be careful not to pull the beam to high before he cut the stake out, he didn't want to pull on Virgil's leg. He pulled the beam up just enough so he could see what he was doing, and reach under with the metal cuter; he was able to support the bar on the side of the wall so that it wouldn't fall. But Scott knew he had to work fast.

Scott picked up the metal cuter and slowly moved back to Virgil's legs. Looking at his unconscious brother he sighed and said, "I'm glad you out Virg, this would hurt you a lot." And with that Scott slowly started to cut the stake off of the beam.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Not out of this yet

"Hey Gordon, did one of you call dad when this happened?" John asked as they waited for Scott to call in again.

"Oh no, dad-uh, John-we uh-kind of forgot," Gordon said he knew they were in trouble now.

"Then you might want to let him know-don't you think," John said a little sarcastically.

"But Scott-," Gordon began.

"I'll beep you on your watch if his calls in, now go, dad needs to know what's going on," John said. He needed to talk to his father about just leaving thunderbird three up there for him to come home quickly if he needed to, then he thought of something and beeped Gordon and said, "Tell dad to send Alan up to get me ASAP!"

………………………………………….

Back in the tunnel Scott was working on the metal, it wasn't coming apart easy. He had been working on it for a half hour and had only half of it cut off. Scott stopped for the fourth time, as the tunnel spun again. His vision wasn't getting any better, in fact it was getting worse, he was now seeing spots everywhere, which made it hard to see what he was cutting. He looked at Virgil again; his brother's skin was starting to take on that look you get when your oxygen is cut off. Scott held his breath as he checked his brother's pulse again. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt one. It was weak, but at least it was there.

"I need to get him out of here now!" Scott thought as he went back to cutting.

Scott knew Virgil was living on barrowed time. The oxygen was only giving him enough air to keep him breathing, no more, no less. Scott knew if he didn't get his brother out soon he would slip into a coma, if he hadn't already.

"Hang in there little brother; you hear me? I don't want John naming a star after you yet," Scott said as he remembered the star John had named for their mother.

Scott felt his eyes start to burn as the tears threatened to fall again, then he knew he had to work, he did not want to see his brother's name on a star gazing guide, no not yet.

After another agenizing fifteen minutes of the tunnel spinning around him, the metal finally came apart, but as it did it shot out at Scott sending the broken end into his gloveless right hand. "Ow!" Scott shouted and then clamped his good hand over his mouth. He once again dove over Virgil and waited for the tunnel to shutter again and bury both he and his brother alive.

…………………………

"What!" Gordon had to hold his comlink away from his ear to keep from going deaf as he told his dad what was going on.

"Dad-okay-calm down-," Gordon said. Bad mistake, you never tell Jeff Tracy to calm down when one of his children's lives stand in the balance, and right now it was not just one, it was two.

"Calm down! Two of my children are trapped, one of them is unconscious, and you're telling me to CALM DOWN!" Gordon could see the fear and the anger of not being told right away on his father's face as he looked at him through his comlink.

"Okay, dad, I'm sorry I didn't call you right away, but we all got caught up in trying to get to Virgil that we kind of forgot we hadn't told you yet," Gordon said sheepishly trying to lighten the mood with a small smile.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy!" Jeff yelled his face was beginning to turn red.

"Dad, listen, their not trapped really, I mean I can get them out just as soon as Scott can get that stake out of Virgil's leg-," Gordon stopped dissentience and wince that was another mistake.

"What do you mean there's a stake in Virgil's leg?" Jeff was beginning to sweat.

"Dad, I don't really know how bad Virgil' hurt," Gordon said as he ran his hand through his dirt covered red hair, though at the moment it looked almost brown. "All I know is that he has a beam pinning him the ground, he has a metal stake in his leg, he was coughing up blood and his now unconscious. I sent down some oxygen, and Scott has it on full blast, he's working on Virgil's leg now."

"Gordon, I am on my way down there," Jeff said as he stood up.

"But dad-," Gordon began.

"No buts Gordon, Alan and I will go pick up John and then meet you there, you in Australia right?" Jeff asked as he went out of screen shot and then came back in.

"Yeah, but dad, we-," again Gordon didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I'm coming Gordon, if you get them out before we get there get them to a hospital, then let us know were you are," Jeff said he had gone off screen to change into one of the uniforms, he was now wearing a thunderbird three uniform.

"Dad, you're not really thinking of coming to the hospital in thunderbird three, are you?" Then Gordon rolled his eyes and said to himself, "that was a stupid question Gordon."

"No, Alan and I are going to pick up John and then come back to island, change, and then take the Tracy one to meet you, FAB?" Jeff said. Gordon knew it wasn't a question, it was an order.

"FAB," Gordon said and with that Jeff was gone.

As Gordon turned to go back to the tunnel, he thought of something; if both Scott and Virgil were hurt, how was he going to get them to a hospital and then get both thunderbird one and two home.

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Spots and Freedom

Scott gripped the sleeves of Virgil's uniform in a death grip, spreading his own blood over his brother's sleeve. Scott's vision blurred as he dove over Virgil, cocooning him, surrounding him with his own body, and then he waited; waited for the final tremor that would bury them alive. But it never came. Scott slowly sat up, his vision slightly clearing; he was still seeing spots, though he did not release his protective hold on his baby brother.

"Nothing happened," Scott whispered, as he looked down to his hand, the blood was mixing with the dirt on Virgil's uniform. He winced as he slowly released his grip, as he did; he noticed how bad the cut really was. The cut was long and deep, starting at his fingers, and stopped just past his wrist where most of the blood was coming from.

Scott was losing blood fast, he did the only thing he could think of; he ripped off part of his blue sash and rapped it around his hand and wrist. Then he made a fist, and put his left hand over his wrist, trying to stop his bleeding, but all it did was make the blood seep through the sash and his fingers.

Scott turned back to Virgil, his brother's right fingers were starting to turn blue. Scott knew that was not a good sign. He also noticed that alone with Virgil's breathing being unsteady, he was beginning to wheeze, probable from the rib in his lung. Scott sighed as he used the bar to finally free Virgil's legs. He pulled him free and as gently as possible pulled him over to the tunnel, trying not get tangled in his harness line.

"Alright Virgil we are out of here," Scott whispered to his unconscious brother his vision once again going blurry.

Scott hit the button on his comlink in his watch and John's face appeared.

"John, tell Gordy to get us out of here!" Scott hissed, he wanted to yell but knew better then that.

……………………………………………………………..

The sudden beeping of his comlink brought Gordon out of his thoughts, hitting the button the view screen was soon replace by a live feed from Thunderbird five, John's face was lined with worry.

"John, is everything alright?" Gordon asked seeing the look on his brother's face.

"Get back to Two now, and get our brothers out there!" John nearly shouted his voice cracking.

"Did Scott get Virgil free?" Gordon asked as he headed towards the green giant.

"He didn't say exactly, all he said was get them out of there," John said.

"I'm practically there!" Gordon yelled as he switched frequencies to Scott's. "Scott, is everything alright?"

"Gordon, I'm going to put the harness on Virgil-I'll let you know when you can pull him up, but you'll have to be careful, his right hand and his left leg are broken. Who knows how many other bones are broken," Scott said he didn't mention how much blood he himself was loosing; his main focus right now was to get Virgil out of this death trap.

"F.A.B. I'm standing by," Gordon stated his voice making him sound older then he really was.

……………………………………………….

Scott slowly pulled his harness off, wincing as he used his right hand to pull it off his left shoulder. The spots in his vision were now nonstop, and it was hard to see the buckles.

"Stay awake Scott, stay awake," Scott told himself as he felt himself start to drift.

Scott sighed as he finally snapped the last buckle in place, he pulled the tank around and put the straps over Virgil's shoulders, he tightened the mask on Virgil's face. Scott put his fingers to his brother's neck again, his pulse was still slowly beating, "Hang in there baby brother, we're going to get you to a hospital. Gordon pull him out of here!"

"F.A.B. Slow and easy!" Scott heard Gordon confirm.

As the harness tightened Scott slowly eased Virgil up, holding onto him as long as he could, the wall of the tunnel was supporting him as Scott's fingers slipped off his brother's good foot. Scott watched as Virgil's feet disappeared out of the top of the tunnel. It was quiet for a few minutes; then Gordon's voice cracked over Scott's headset.

"Scott, I'm sending the harness back down now, I've got Virgil on the ground, his breathing is unsteady, I'm going to get you out then I'm going to lock up thunderbird one, and get you two to a hospital," Gordon's voice cracked with worry.

Scott was beginning to drift again, the harness finally came into the line of his vision, it was almost just an outline. He slowly reached up and managed to get his arms into it. "Pull Gordy, pull get me out of here!"

"You got Scottie!" Gordon yelled as he started the pulley on the thunderbird yet again.

Scott felt the harness tighten as he was slowly lifted, it seemed like forever before he reached the top, but in reality it was only about a minute. Scott felt strong arms take hold of him as he was pulled out of the tunnel, and gently laid on the ground next to Virgil. Scott now knew he could relax. He had gotten Virgil out; his brother was going to get the help he needed. As he started to drift he saw a blurry figure suddenly appear above him; A figure with dirty red hair. Scott knew it could only be Gordon.

"Scott, why didn't you tell me you were bleeding? Scott? Hold on Scott, hold on," Gordon called as he ripped off his own yellow sash and replaced Scott's blue blood soaked one.

Scott knew Gordon was talking to him but he couldn't do it any longer, he had gotten Virgil out. Knowing that his baby brother was finally going to get help, even with Gordon trying to keep him awake, Scott welcomed the depth of unconsciousness.

T.B.C.


	8. Chapter 8

This story takes place in Australia, so I'm dedicating this story to the memory of Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter. You were a good man Steve; the world will never forget you.

We'll miss you mate.

Chapter Eight

Help; maybe

Scott could hear voices around him as he slowly came to, he knew those voices, who were they? They sounded so far away. He couldn't think, maybe he was imagining it; maybe he and Virgil were still in the tunnel.

Had they both been pinned to the ground by debris now? No, Gordon had pulled them out, Scott remembered that now, but where was he? And who was talking so far away?

Suddenly Scott became aware of his surroundings, and how much pain he was in. His head was thumping with a hard pain, the kind that makes your head spin if you open your eyes. A throbbing pain was shooting through his right hand as if someone had taken a hammer to it.

Very faintly Scott could hear the bleep, bleep of a heart monitor near by. He moved to put his hand to his head when suddenly a strong but gently hand gripped his own, his left hand and yet no one took his right, that's odd, there was always someone on each side of a Tracy in a hospital bed.

"Scott? Scott can you hear me?" the voice asked.

The voice was closer now and Scott didn't need to hear it twice, it was his father.

"Dad," Scott said as he slowly opened his eyes and then shut them again as the world started to spin, he opened them again, slower this time, and blue eyes met grey ones.

This made Jeff smile, "Hey there, welcome back son."

"Welcome back? How long was I out?" Scott asked as he slowly moved his head to look around the room. He saw Gordon sitting on the other side of the bed. He smiled and took hold of Scott's right arm, that's when Scott saw his bandaged hand and remembered what he had done.

"You've been out for about six hours, it gave John and Gordon time to go get one and take them home and come back and you were still out for another three hours," Jeff said as he gently rubbed Scott's freezing left hand.

"Where am I?" Scott asked.

"You're in an Australia hospital, near the sunshine cost, your view is really nice once you feel like looking out your window," Gordon said with a smile.

"You said I was out for six hours? Wait, if I'm here that means-Virgil!" Scott nearly yelled his brother's name as he sat bolt up right, and then instantly regretted it as pain shot through his body.

"Whoa there!" Jeff put a restraining hand on Scott's shoulder, "Just relax, you've lost a lot of blood, and you have a pretty major concussion."

"But-Virgil," Scott stuttered as he was gently pushed back down into the pillows.

Jeff looked worried as he moved from his chair and sat on his son's bed, "Scott, Virgil's in the ICU, as I'm sure you know, his leg and hand are broken, they had to do emergency surgery to fix his lung, and to reline his broken ribs."

"But-he-is-is alive?" Scott stuttered.

"Yes, thanks to you, the doctor said he was surprise Virgil was still alive at all, then Gordon told us what you did; Scott you kept your brother going, if you hadn't stayed with him, he would already be dead, but they were able to get him to the hospital still alive thanks to you," Jeff said as tears started to roll down his face.

"Dad, don't sugar coat it for me, tell me the truth," Scott said as Gordon gently helped him sit up a little.

"Scott-," Jeff started slowly.

Scott saw the tears glistening on his father and brother's cheeks, and hiccupped.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Scott crocked he was close to tears.

"Scott; Virgil's leg was smashed, it's in a cast and it will heal, but-." Jeff didn't get to finish before Scott spoke up.

"Dad, what do you mean but?" Scott asked his grey eyes showing his fear.

"Scott, the doctor's are saying Virgil will never walk again properly, he'll always have a limp, if he walks at all." Jeff said his tears were now rolling freely down his face as were Gordon's.

Scott didn't know what to say, his baby brother never walking again? No he wouldn't believe it; they had gotten Gordon through it, now they were going to get Virgil through it. Virgil would walk.

"Dad, the doctors also said Gordon would never walk again remember? And look at him now," Scott said pointing to Gordon.

"Scott, his leg is not our main worry right now; our main worry is his life," Jeff said slowly so Scott could drink it in.

"Dad-what do you mean?" Scott asked his fear being shown even more.

"Scott, Virgil nearly died in surgery, his stable now though, but," Jeff paused for a moment trying to decide how to tell his oldest son this news.

"Dad, I want to see him," Scott blurted out as the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Jeff shook his head as he continued, "Scott you can't; you're not supposed to move for the next twenty four hours. He's not alone Scott, John and Alan are with him."

"Dad, please; just tell me the truth about my brother," Scott grunted through gritted teeth, his pain was getting worse.

Jeff nodded to Gordon, and Gordon pressed a button on Scott's bed and gave him a mild dose of pain killer.

As Jeff saw the medicine start to do its job for Scott; Jeff continued, "Scott-as of right now, Virgil's in a coma."

"A-coma?" Scott whisper as he drifted off again, not wanting to believe what he had just heard.

T.B.C.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I'm just guessing on the eye color.

Chapter Nine

Big Brother bedside vigil

Scott's eyes slowly opened, he squinted at the bright light, only being able to open his eyes half way, he saw Gordon sitting on the chair by the bed, his brother sat up when he saw Scott's eyes open.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Gordon said with a smile.

"Hey-where's dad?" Scott asked his head didn't hurt as bad, he could see clear now.

"He's sitting with Virgil for a while, so John and Alan can eat something," Gordon said, Scott could see that he had been dozing; he had a red mark on the side of his face from the chair.

"What time is it?" Scott asked at he tried to sit up and then instantly regretted it.

"It's about nine in the morning," Gordon said quietly.

"How's Virgil doing?" Scott asked rubbing his head.

"He's the same, how are you feeling?" Gordon asked gently squeezing his brother's shoulder.

"Better, how long was I asleep?" Scott asked as he accepted the water glass his brother offered him.

"You've been asleep since seven last night," Gordon said with surprise in his voice, he was not use to Scott sleeping so long, in fact he had poked his brother several times after his father left to make sure he was still breathing, even though the heart monitor confirmed that he was indeed alive.

"Don't think I have ever slept that long before," Scott mussed sitting up slower, but it didn't seem to help as his room began to spin.

Gordon saw Scott squeeze his eyes shut, worry filled his green eyes, "Scottie, are you alright?"

"Gordy, will you please stop spinning this room," Scott said a small laugh.

"I wish I could big brother," Gordon said with a laugh.

"Do you think you could put the shades down for me? The sun is a little too bright for my eyes," Scott said rubbing his eyes.

"Sure thing, how's your hand feeling?" Gordon asked as he reached out to pull down the shade.

"Like someone slammed it in the door of thunderbird one," Scott said as he was finally able to open his eyes completely.

"It will probable feel that way for a while, you got about twenty stitches in your hand and fifteen in your wrist, you sliced it pretty good; what did you cut it on anyway?" Gordon asked as he pulled his chair closer to his brother's bed.

"I cut it on the stake that was jammed into Virgil's leg, it came apart fast and shot right into my hand before I could move it," Scott said looking down to his bandaged hand.

"So that's what happened to your hand," the voice came from the door.

Both brothers turned their heads at the same time and saw their father standing at the door, Jeff tried to give his boys a small smile as he walked into his oldest son's room.

"Dad, how is Virgil doing?" Scott almost blurted out as his father sat down in the other chair on the other side of Scott's bed.

"There's no change Scott, he's still in a coma, but I talked with his doctor," Jeff began.

"And?" Scott asked, not knowing if he really wanted to know or not.

"The doctor showed me your brother's x-rays, he showed me his leg which you already know about; but he also showed me Virgil's arm and hand," Jeff paused and then continued, "His hand is broken in three different places and his wrist is broken; he'll be able to use his hand again without much difficulty after time in therapy, but-."

"But? But what?" Scott said his gray eyes growing wide.

"The doctor said his wrist may be permanently damaged; it may never be able to stand the stress of piano again," Jeff said as a few tears trailed down his face.

"What! Wait a minute, that doctor doesn't know how much piano means to Virgil!" Scott said as tears started fall down his face as well as Gordon's.

"Scott, the doctor is doing all he can, right now there's no guarantee on anything," Jeff said squeezing his son's shoulder.

Scott nodded as more tears fell; he gripped Gordon's hand with his good left hand and let his brother bury his face in his shoulder. Scott could feel Gordon's shoulders heaving with the sobs. Scott rapped his arms around Gordon as best he could and squeezed his eyes shut. Jeff put one of his arms around Scott's shoulders and the other around Gordon's.

Scott felt his father's arms go around them and relaxed into his father's embrace; his eyes began to burn as thoughts started to run through his head.

No, this was not true, Virgil was going to walk again, and he was going to play the piano again, it didn't matter how long it took; Scott was not going to leave Virgil's side until he could walk beside him, and use his wrist like this accident never happened.

T.B.C.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Little Brother bedside Vigil

Scott jolted awake as his head slipped off his bandaged hand. All though he hated to admit it that had been the third time he had fallen asleep, but he was lucky enough his father hadn't seen any of his near misses.

Scott had been released from the hospital three days ago with strict doctor's orders to rest when he got home. Of course Scott hadn't left the hospital yet. He was in Virgil's room, trying to will his brother to wake up.

Scott had to hold back his tears as he watched the ventilator, the small hissing sounds, in and out, keeping Virgil breathing. He had stopped breathing in surgery and the doctors had to place the ventilator tube down his throat to inflate his lungs to help him breath.

Virgil's mouth was covered by the tape and ventilator, his lips were barely visible. His leg was in a cast and hung over the bed in a leg sling. The IV drip was in his left hand while his right was in a cast and strapped to his chest with a sling.

"Hey there Ace; you really know how to worry an older brother you know that?" Scott said as he ran his fingers through his comatose brother's hair.

"Scott?" a voice sounded from the door behind him.

The suddenness of the voice made Scott jump, but he didn't have to turn completely to know who it was.

"Hey dad," Scott said not as he quickly glance up at his father and then back to Virgil.

"Scott, you really should go home, you need to get some sleep, you were just released yourself, you need time to recover," Jeff said as he came over and placed his hand on his oldest son's shoulder.

"I can't leave him dad," Scott said as he continued to run his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Scott please, John and I will stay with Virgil and I'll call the house if there's any change. Please let Gordon and Alan take you home," Jeff said almost in a pleading voice.

"Dad-," Scott began.

"Scott, five hours, that's all I ask, please just go home for five hours, get some rest and some real food, please." Jeff pleaded.

Scott sighed and looked at his brother, he gently squeezed Virgil's left fingers but all he got back was the hiss of the ventilator. Scott looked up to his father.

"Alright-five hours, but as soon as its up I'm coming back here and you can't stop me," Scott said determination in his voice.

"Alright Scott, thank you," Jeff said as he gently squeezed his son's shoulder.

"Gordon and Alan are already waiting for me aren't they?" Scott asked as he gave his father a knowing look.

"They're at the door; a taxi is waiting to take the three of you to the airport," Jeff said with a small smile.

"Alright," Scott said as he got up, he gently brushed his fingers over his brother's cheek and then leaned over and kissed Virgil on the forehead and whispered into his ear, "I'll be back little brother, I promise."

Scott walked towards the door, just as he reached it John walked in.

"I'm glad to see dad was able to talk you into going home for a while," John said as he gave Scott a quick hug.

"Only for five hours, then I'm coming back here to camp out with you two until Virgil decides to show us his eyes again," Scott said trying to laugh but it sounded more like a sob.

"Scott, this is Virgil we're talking about, you know him, if he has a choice he won't give up without a fight, he's going to make it through this, don't worry," John said as he squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"I know your right John, thanks," Scott said with a grateful smile and turn once more to his father, "Dad you promise-you'll call if there's any change at all?"

"I promise Scott, now go on, the sooner you go, the sooner you get back, but I don't want you back here anytime before your five hours are up, FAB?" Jeff asked looking at his son with meaning.

"FAB dad, I'll see you guys later," Scott said as he turned and walked out of the hospital to meet Gordon and Alan.

Jeff sighed, gave John a small smile and then turned back to Virgil, he slowly started running his fingers though Virgil's hair like Scott had done, then he started talking to him, "Virgil, we're all waiting for you son, waiting for you to open your eyes and breath on your own again. If you're being given a choice Virgil I know it's hard, but please son, don't leave us, your little brothers need you-, your older brothers need you-, the world needs you,-I-need you. So I'm asking you to come back, I know you miss your mother Virgil but it's not your time to be with her yet, it can't be."

Jeff started to shake with sobs and John moved closer to him, he put one arm around his father and with the other he gently lifted Virgil's limp left hand and held it, and continued what his father started.

"Dad's right Virgil, you can't go and be with mom yet, you promised to finish teaching Gordon how to play the piano, and Virgil you are the only person I know of who can teach Gordon anything, except for dad of course but you're the only one of us who plays the piano, and trust me, no other piano teacher could stand Gordon. I guess what I'm trying to say is what dad was trying to say, we're asking-no-begging you to come back to us, please Virgil-come back," John managed to said before he started sobbing himself.

They sat there and cried hoping that they would see even a small change, but the only answers that they received were the beeping of the heart monitor and the steady hissing of ventilator.

T.B.C.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Virgil's gifts

Gordon sighed as he guided the Tracy one closer to the island, he looked over to Alan. Alan was at the moment trying to rearrange Scott's head on his shoulder without waking him up, Scott had fallen asleep as soon as they had taken off and had missed the beauty of the Australian Sunshine coast, but they would be going back to the hospital so he would get the chance.

As Gordon landed on the island, Alan gently shook Scott awake, "Scott, come on Scottie, you got to wake up for a few minutes."

"Wha?" Scott muttered as he sat up.

"We're home Scott, come on lets get you to bed," Gordon said with a small smile as he reached out and took hold of Scott's left arm while Alan held onto his right.

"Guys I'm not an invalid, I can walk on my own," Scott said as he straightened to his full height.

"Right sorry," the younger boys said together as they released their brother's arms.

The three brothers made their way to the house, walking through to the kitchen, the house was empty, their grandmother and gone with Tintin and her parents to the mainland for two weeks and there was no way to contact them. Jeff had given Brains and Fermat time off too, so the boys were alone.

Gordon and Alan watched as Scott tilted on his feet and both started to reach out to steady him and then stopped when he sat down at the table in Virgil's chair running his fingers over his brother's portion of the table as tears started to roll unchecked down his face. 

Scott jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder, he turned to see Gordon standing behind him, and Scott gave his brother a small smile through his tears and then looked away.

"Scott it's alright, this is Virgil we're talking about, he may be the smallest but that does not make him weaker then any of us," Gordon said as he sat down in Scott's usual chair, Alan walked over too and sat in his own chair.

"You know John said something like that too, and that's what I keep telling myself, but different thoughts keep creeping into my head, like what if he doesn't make it, then what will we do? We can't just go on like nothing happened, like dad tried to do with mom's death," Scott said quietly.

Memories of his mother's death and the year and a half that followed shot through Scott's head. The avalanche covering their mother, Virgil and Gordon, then finding them one by one; Gordon had been cocooned by Virgil and was not hurt just cold, but Virgil and Lucy had been rushed to the nearest hospital.

Virgil had been hit with a beam that he had protected Gordon from, they had done surgery but he remained in a coma. Lucy had been hit by a tree and died within a half hour of reaching the hospital with Jeff and all but one of her boys by her side. They had almost lost Virgil too, he had remained in a coma for five days after the accident, he had never gotten to say good bye to their mother.

Jeff had busied himself with work after that, for almost a full year Scott had taken care of his brothers, until their grandmother finally was able to come and help them. Their father had finally turned back to them on Gordon's birthday when the ten year old asked him why he hated them so much he didn't want to come to his party.

It was then the Jeff realized what he had been doing, he had been blaming the boys for something they had no control over, all five of them reminded Jeff of their mother. It was then and there that he had started being their father again, and had never stopped.

"Scott?" the sound of Gordon's voice brought Scott out of his thoughts.

"What?" Scott asked looking to Gordon as he did.

"Are you alright? You were kind of staring off into space there for a minute," Gordon asked concern written in his big green eyes.

"I'm find Gordy, I think I'm going to go lay down for a while," Scott said as he got up from the chair brushing his hand over the table once more.

"That's a good idea Scott, we'll have a snack ready for you when you want it," Gordon said as he gently patted his brother on the back.

"You need help getting upstairs?" Alan offered.

"No thanks Sprout, I can handle it," Scott said as he slowly ruffled his brother's blond curls.

"Hey," Alan said as he tried to straighten out his hair.

"Hey Butch, you get some sleep too alright?" Scott said switching to Gordon's nickname.

"You got it big brother," Gordon said as he sighed "Butch", only Scott could call him that without ruffling his feathers. It was funny, Scott had a nickname for everyone, for Alan it was Sprout because he was the youngest, but of course Virgil had started that one, for Virgil it was Ace because of a card game, John was some times called Johnny boy but only by Scott or sometimes Virgil, and Gordon himself had gotten Butch, how he'll never know.

"Hum, I know what I should do, I should come up with a good nickname for Scott, he's the only one who doesn't have one," Gordon thought as he watched Scott walk stiffly up the stairs.

…………………………………

Scott made it to the top of the stairs but didn't go into his room, instead he went into the one that was across the hall from his own; Virgil's room.

Scott slowly opened the door and let it fall open on its own. There it was just the way Virgil had left it. The sun was beginning to set and Scott could see the sun beams streaming through his little brother's window.

Virgil always loved this room and this was why, he was able to watch the sunset whether he was outside or in and he could draw it. Scott had lost count of how many unfinished sunset paintings Virgil had in this room, he was able to finish some of them but for some the sun just set to fast for Virgil's quick fingers to catch it.

Scott sighed as made his way over to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room, he didn't know why he felt he had to look for the gifts Virgil told him about but he just couldn't get them out of his head.

Scott reached the chest and then stopped he shouldn't be doing this, Virgil would be able to give his gifts to them himself why was he drawn to ruin the surprise. But he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he looked.

Scott took a deep breath and slowly opened the first drawer; it was full of his brother's shirts. Scott slowly reached into the drawer and started to feel around the bottom of the it and suddenly his hand landed on something's that were hard.

Scott moved the shirts to find four pieces of wood on the bottom of Virgil's drawer.

"Why would Virgil have pieces of wood in his drawer?" Scott thought and then he looked closer.

Scott picked one up and looked at it with detail and then his mouth dropped open, this was not just any piece of wood, it was a carving, and not just any carving; it was a carving of Thunderbird four. Every detail was carved into that piece of wood, the claws everything. The number four was carved into the side of it; really the only thing that was missing that Scott could see was the paint.

"Wow Virgil, when did you start carving?" Scott thought the question out loud.

Scott looked at the rest of the carvings, it was as he thought, Thunderbird one and three were nearly finished also, really the only one that still needed some work was Thunderbird five, it was only half carved out.

"You're going to be able to finish these Virgil, I know you are," Scott said out loud again as he placed the carvings back in their drawer and pulled the shirts back over them.

As Scott closed the drawer, something on top of the dresser caught his eye; he looked again and saw the paper, being held down by Virgil's paper weight. Scott lifted the weight and took the paper into his hands and then he sat on Virgil's bed before he looked at what the paper said it was a song, most of it written in Virgil's fine hand. It wasn't just the song but what was written before it that made Scott's tears start to fall again.

It was a note and song, the song that Virgil told him about, his birthday present.

**To Scott;**

**Happy birthday to the best big brother in the world, **

**Love**

**Your little brothers,**

**\**

**John, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan.**

**You mean everything**

**Written by: John, Virgil, **

**Gordon and Alan Tracy.**

**Music by: Virgil Tracy**

**You don't leave us alone;**

**In Darkness and Shame;**

**You don't leave us alone; **

**Even when the darkness falls;**

**You don't leave us alone; **

**You stay and call our names;**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Because you are more then a person;**

**You are more then a friend;**

**You are a great big brother for me;**

**You are more then a person; **

**You are more then a friend;**

**You mean everything to me.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**If you could help it;**

**You wouldn't let us die;**

**You wouldn't leave us alone;**

**You wouldn't let us die;**

**You wouldn't let the darkness take us;**

**You wouldn't leave us alone;**

**You would stay and call our names.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**You are more then a person;**

**You are more then a friend;**

**You are a great big brother for me;**

**You are more then a person; **

**You are more then a friend;**

**You mean everything to me.**

**You mean everything to me.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Scott reach the end of the song the tears were rolling freely down his face, Virgil had written that song, all of his brothers had, but Virgil-he's the one fighting for his life right now, and the words in that song, they just made Scott realized how much all his brothers really meant to him.

Scott looked over on the night stand, there was a picture of all the boys in their IR uniforms standing in their father's office, but they weren't being serious, they had all been in a group hug when their father had taken the picture, Virgil was right in between Scott and John with a big smile on his face.

"You're right Virgil, I do my best to keep you guys with me, but those last words in the song mean more to me then you'll ever know. You four may have meant it for me, but it's how I feel about all of you, you all mean everything and I mean everything to me," Scott chocked out between sobs as he collapsed onto Virgil's bed and fell asleep still clutching Virgil's song to his chest.

T.B.C.

Author's note: The song is something that I just made up so I hope it makes since; I'm making up the nicknames too. Well except for Ace, my older brother calls me that, hint why I gave it to Virgil.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Memory Box  
**

Scott woke still clutching Virgil's song to his chest. He sat up and looked at it again and saw how wrinkled he had made it.

"Sorry Virg," Scott whisper to himself as he stood and went to his brother's desk and tried to straighten it out as best he could. Just as he was about to stand up a small picture frame caught his eye. Scott knew that picture. It was of all five of the boys on the day Scott had gotten home from basic training with the air force. They were in the airport with Scott in his uniform and the rest of the boys each wearing a Support the Air Force T-shirt. Scott remember their father giving each one of the boys a frame with that picture when Scott had been called off to Iran, Scott couldn't believe that Virgil still had that picture on his desk.

Scott wiped at some of his tears as he looked at the clock by Virgil's bed. When he saw the time his mouth dropped open. It was 9pm; they had been home for nearly twelve hours. Scott placed the song back under the paper weight and headed for the door. He was planning on heading back to the hospital but he froze when he entered the hallway. Soft snoring could be heard from two rooms down the hall, and Scott really didn't need to look into the rooms to know who they were but he did anyway. Gordon was on top of his covers, his red hair was sticking up straight almost as if he had gelled it, and he had one shoe off and one shoe on.

Scott sighed, he took off his brother's other shoe and placed an extra blanket over Gordon's sleeping form. Then he left the room and went to Alan's. Alan was at least somewhat under his covers, he was lying almost completely sideways with his head almost falling off the bed. Once again Scott gave into a sigh and straightened his brother out and replaced the blankets, and once again left the room.

Knowing now that he was not going to be able to go back to the hospital until his brothers woke up he walked back to his own bedroom. He opened his closet door and reached up for the box he kept on the top shelf. Slowly he brought it down and winced as his shoulders and arms protested to his movement.

"Note to self, reaching right now, bad," Scott said as he took the box back over to his bed.

Scott sat on his bed and set the box in front of him. It was just an old shoe box, but it wasn't the box he treasured, it was what it contained. Slowly Scott opened the box and began to look through the contents, the box contained special things from his childhood. He found his old coin collection, the one his mother had helped him with which he had stopped after her death. His first pocket knife the one his father had given him when he was ten. John's first star gazing guide that John had made when he was seven because he was trying to figure out how far out they were. Gordon's first swim team picture and ribbon, Gordon had only been seven when he first joined swim team but as he got older he had started to give their father some of his older ribbons and pictures to get rid of or store. Unknown to Gordon, Scott had taken his first ones and hidden them away in his keepsake box. Scott smile as he continued to search through the box, next he found Alan's wood race car that he and Alan had made together for one of Alan's class races, Alan was probably about five or six at the time, it had just been for fun. When the race was done Alan forgot about the car, but Scott had kept it as a nice memory of the time they had shared. Scott couldn't believe how much stuff he really had in that box, so many memories held in one small box. Scott shifted some other things around until he saw what he was looking for in the first place. Very carefully Scott took hold of the piece of paper at the bottom of the box and slowly pulled it out. Sure enough it was what he had been looking for. He slowly unfolded it and gazed at the picture that was on it. It was a farm house and a barn, both colored blue but very neatly. There were horses and pigs on a red pasture and a very green rainbow around it with a yellow fence. At the top left corner read: Virgil's farm, age 3, year 1994. Scott remembered the day Virgil had come running up to him so excited to show his big brother his accomplishment.

**(Flashback)**

Seven year old Scott sat at the table doing his homework when his three year old brother Virgil came up to him with a piece of paper in his hand and their mother right behind him.

"Scott, Virgil made you something," Lucy Tracy said as she looked from one son to the other.

"You made me something Virgie?" Scott asked looking at the smiling three year old.

"Yes, I made it just for you Scottie, because you love the farm so much," Virgil said as he handed his picture up to his brother.

Scott reached out and took the picture into his hands and looked at it, the colors may have been wrong but for a three year old this was pretty good.

Knowing better then to say anything other then thank you with their mother present Scott said, "Thank you Virgil, I will treasure this forever."

**(End of Flashback)**

Back then Scott didn't know how true that saying was, this picture was now one of the things he treasured the most and Virgil didn't even know that he still had it.

Scott sighed as he replaced the different things he had taken out and placed his box on his bed side table and slowly left his room.

……………………………………………………………………………

Slowly and stiffly Scott made his way to the kitchen only to find Gordon all ready there.

"Hey," Gordon greeted him as Scott entered the room.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping?" Scott said as he sat down at the table.

"I woke up about five minutes ago thought I'd kill some time while the two of you slept so I made more sandwiches for who ever comes home next, you want one?" Gordon offered holding up a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Sure," Scott said as he gave into a smile.

"So you knew I was asleep, how long have you been up?" Gordon asked as he handed Scott a sandwich.

"Oh, since nine," Scott said as he took a bite.

"So about fifteen minutes, I notice that you fell asleep in Virgil's room, are you okay?" Gordon asked as he took a bite of his own sandwich.

"Yes I'm fine, I didn't mean to fall asleep in there I just meant to look around for a few minutes," Scott said as he ran a hand through his uncombed brown hair.

"You were tired, I'm sure Virgil won't mind," Gordon said with a smile.

"Yeah," Scott said, he started to think of the song again and then something popped into his head.

"Hey Gordy, do you think you can play the piano well enough without Virgil's help to write a song?" Scott asked looking to his brother.

"I don't know, I can try, why, you want to write a love song for a mysterious girl friend or something?" Gordon asked wondering why Scott could be thinking of music at a time like this.

"No, I want us to write a song for Virgil," Scott said with determination in his voice.

Knowing Virgil, if there were only two things to bring him out of this, they were his family and music.

T.B.C.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**You Mean Everything**

Gordon looked at his brother with a question in his eyes, "You want to write a song for Virgil, why?"

"When I was in Virgil's room I found a song under his paper weight, you four made it; did you help Virgil with the music?" Scott asked as he put his sandwich down.

"So you found your birthday present hu?" Gordon asked as he stood up.

"Yes I did, I didn't mean to I just kind of found it, so did you?" Scott asked.

"Did I what?" Gordon asked a little confused.

"Help with the music," Scott repeated.

"Yes, but most of it he did, he pretty much just showed it to me," Gordon said as he looked at his brother.

I was thinking maybe we could take the music from the song and change the words around a little," Scott said as he walked over to Virgil's piano.

"So when you say write, you mean rewrite?" Gordon asked as he sat at his brother's piano, gently running his fingers over the keys, "Okay, so I'll just take the music from the song and we can both rewrite the song a little."

"Right, I'll run up and get the song so you can rewrite the music, then we'll work on the words," Scott said as he ran from the room.

"Wait did you say, rewrite the music?" Gordon yelled after him but Scott was already slowly making his way up the stairs.

……………………………..

"Scott, I've been doing this for two hours, I thought you said you wanted to use the music and rewrite the song not rewrite the music and the song," Gordon said as he tried another mix of notes.

"I'm sorry Gordy, it just doesn't sound right, it needs to have the right sound-wait, play that note again," Scott said as Gordon's fingers ran over middle C.

"What, this one?" Gordon asked as he played the note again.

"Yes, what is that?" Scott asked.

"Middle C," Gordon said.

"That's it, now put the song with that," Scott said as he stood up.

"Scott, that's only one note," Gordon pointed out.

"I know Gordon, I mean just change that one note, leave the rest of the song the way it is," Scott said.

"Two hours for one note, nice," Gordon said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Gordon, I just didn't want to completely take Virgil's song," Scott said with a shrug.

"It's okay, now should we work on the words?" Gordon asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, let's really get started now," Scott said with a smile of his own.

…………………………………………………………..

Four hours later…

Scott walked into Virgil's room, the hissing of the ventilator was his only greeting, his father and his brothers had gone to the gift shop to give Scott some time alone.

Scott sat in the chair next the bed and gently took hold of his brother's left hand.

"Hey Ace, I found the song that you wrote, you have no idea how much it means to me. I hope you don't mind but with a little help from Gordon I kind of rewrote it a little, for-well for you, I know it will sound better with the music, but here are the rewritten words," Scott said as he unfolded the paper the he and Gordon spent four hours making.

Scott took a deep breath and slowly began.

**You mean everything **

**rewritten **

**Don't leave me here alone;**

**In this Darkness and Shame;**

**Don't leave me here alone; **

**Can't you see the darkness falling?**

**Don't leave me here alone; **

**Don't leave me calling your name;**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Because you are more then a person;**

**You are more then a friend;**

**You are one of my little brothers you see;**

**You are more then a person; **

**You are more then a friend;**

**You mean everything to me.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**You can't die;**

**Please don't leave me here alone;**

**You can't die;**

**The darkness is surrounding;**

**Don't leave me here alone;**

**Don't leave me calling your name.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**You are more then a person;**

**You are more then a friend;**

**You are one of my little brothers you see;**

**You are more then a person; **

**You are more then a friend;**

**You mean everything to me.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**What can we do now?**

**We can do nothing but wait;**

**But waiting seems like forever;**

**The darkness should be never;**

**Don't leave us here alone;**

**Don't leave us calling your name.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**You are more then a person;**

**You are more then a friend; **

**You are one of my little brothers you see;**

**You are more then a person;**

**You are more then a friend; **

**You mean everything to me.**

**You mean everything to me.**

As Scott finished he wiped at the tears that ran down his face, he jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That's a great song son," Jeff said with a small smile, the rest of the boys filed into the room behind Jeff.

"Thanks dad, but Gordon did most of it and Virgil wrote the first one we just rewrote it a little that's all," Scott said with a shrug.

"Well it was your idea Scott, if you didn't say anything we never would have done it," Gordon said as he sat in the other chair, John and Alan nodded.

Scott opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he felt his hand being weakly squeezed.

T.B.C.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Awakening **

Scott's mouth hung open as his hand was squeezed again, harder this time. Gordon and Alan looked at each other, John gave Scott a questioning look and Jeff put his hand on his oldest son's shoulder.

Scott leaned into the bed as his hand was squeezed again and began whispering in Virgil's ear, "Virgil, Virgil can you hear me?"

Another squeeze from Virgil's left hand was his answer.

Jeff and the rest of the boys saw Virgil's fingers moving and got closer to the bed as Scott went on, "Come on Virgil, if you can hear me open your eyes, please little brother come on."

At first nothing happened-the steady bleeping of the heart monitor and the hissing of the ventilator was the only steady sound for a few minutes. Then, Virgil's eyelids began to flutter. Scott got out of his chair and kneeled on the floor so he could be face to face with Virgil and slowly but surely gray eyes met green ones.

"Hey, it's about time Ace," Scott said with a smile as he switched to Virgil's nickname once again.

"I'll get the doctor," John volunteered and hurried out the door.

Jeff noticed Virgil starting to struggle against the tube in his throat, he put his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Easy Virgil, you have an oxygen tube in your throat, it was helping you breath, but I'm sure the doctor will take it out now, just hang in there and try to relax."

Jeff saw Virgil noticeably relax and then looked up as John came back into the room with the doctor right behind him. The doctor leaned over Virgil and smiled, "Virgil do you know where you are? Blink twice for yes, once for no."

Virgil blinked twice.

"Good," He said as he flicked his little flash light from one of Virgil's eyes to the other, "Welcome back, should we get that tube out of your throat now so we can make you more comfortable?"

Virgil blinked twice again.

"Okay, you are going to have to help me with this, when I say go, I want you blow out as hard as you can alright?" the doctor asked as he pulled up the tape that was holding the tube in place.

Once again Virgil blinked twice.

"Okay, 1, 2, and go," the doctor pulled on the tube and Virgil blew out as hard as he could, as the end of the tube came out Virgil began a bad coughing fit, as it slowly subsided the doctor handed Scott a glass of water, "Here try to get him to drink at least half of this slowly, before he tries to talk, it will help with the coughing."

Scott nodded and took the glass, lifted Virgil's head up and helped him drink. Virgil didn't try to fight it; he slowly drank the whole glass.

"Wow from what I heard from your family, I thought you would have fought that," the doctor said with surprise.

"That's when I'm at full power," Virgil croaked his left hand going to his throat.

"Does your throat hurt?" asked the doctor knowingly.

Virgil nodded weakly.

"That's from the tube it will go away within a few hours, how are you feeling other wise?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know, my leg and my arm are numb, it's like their not even there," Virgil said his voice was very horse and he's eyes were heavy, but you could tell that he was worried.

"It's okay Virgil we have been giving you blocks in your IV line so that when you woke up you wouldn't be in a lot of pain. Your last dose was given about an hour age, it should be wearing off soon, and then we'll know how you're really doing," the doctor said and added, "I'm going to go and check on my other patients and then I'll be back alright."

Virgil was beginning not to trust his voice so he just nodded. Before the doctor left Jeff asked, "Its okay if we stay isn't it?"

"Of course, just try not let him talk too much, right now what he needs is rest," the doctor said before he walked out the door.

As soon as the doctor was gone all five of them turned as one to face Virgil.

"What?" Virgil asked weakly as he tried to sit up, he didn't even get his head off the pillow before Scott placed his bandaged hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down on the pillows.

"What? You were in a coma for four days, you nearly died, scared all five of us half to death and you ask what!" Scott said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Virgil said his hazel green eyes didn't have the sparkle they usually had but at least they were open.

"Sh Virgil, you heard what the doctor, don't talk unless you have to," Jeff said as he ran his fingers through Virgil's light brown hair.

"Dad I-,"Virgil began but the sharp look he got from his father stopped him.

"You know if anyone in this room should be doing any apologizing it's me," Scott said as he absentmindedly began to rub Virgil's good left hand in between his own.

"Apologize for what?" Gordon asked he was standing on the other side of the bed with John and Alan.

"For sending Virgil down that well in the first place," Scott said looking to his brother.

"Scott you didn't force me down there, I wanted to go, it's just part of the job," Virgil said slowly earning him a fatherly glare from Jeff.

"I know, it's just-I should have checked it better," Scott said looking to Virgil with apologetic eyes.

"Scott there was no way for you to know that tunnel was going to cave in," Gordon said once again saying what Virgil had been thinking.

"Besides even if we had known, I still would have gone down, our mission was to rescue those kids and I was the only one of us who was small enough to fit," Virgil said his voice sounding a little worse.

"So, you forgive me then?" Scott asked.

"Scott, there's nothing to forgive," Virgil croaked with a small smile.

Scott smiled and gripped Virgil's left hand tightly within his own.

"Okay Virgil I mean it, if you don't stop talking, we are going to leave," Jeff threatened though he had no intention of leaving any time soon.

"Okay dad, okay, I can't keep my eyes open anymore anyway," Virgil said as his eyes began to close even more.

"That's right, you sleep now, we promise someone will be here when you wake up," Jeff said as his fingers continued their smooth motion through Virgil's hair.

"Hey Gordy," Virgil said his eyes fluttering.

"Yeah Virg?" Gordon asked coming closer to his brother as it was getting harder to hear him.

"Keep practicing, I want to play that duet with you when I get out of here," Virgil said as he finally welcomed sleep.

It didn't matter how loud or how soft Virgil had spoken, all five of them had heard what he said. This was one thing Jeff was not looking forward to doing. Telling his middle son, that there was a chance he may never be able to play his beloved piano again.

T.B.C.

Author's note: I wrote this at midnight on a school night which is bad because now I'm tired and the whole chapter probably doesn't make sense, tell me if it's to bad and I'll try to redo it, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until I got this chapter up. Okay enough with all the talk, please R&R pretty please! Happy Reading. Anakin's girl 11


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Virgil is told

Scott jumped as he felt movement by his bandaged hand, he had once again fallen asleep in Virgil's room but instead of looking at the ventilator he looked into the emerald green eyes of his younger brother.

Scott smiled and took Virgil's left hand into his own, "Hey sleeping beauty."

"Hey give me a break, this stuff they have me on, could knock out a horse," Virgil said quietly with a small smile.

"I'm just joking Ace, how are you feeling?" Scott asked as he absent-mindedly began to rub Virgil's left hand.

"I'm okay, my leg hurts a little, my arm is still a little numb, I think my head hurts the most right now," Virgil said as he tried to rub his head but the sling on his right arm stopped him.

"Well the doctor said that your arm would be numb for a while until the block completely wore off," Scott said wincing a little as the bandage caught a stitch on his hand.

"Which will be when?" Virgil asked his eyes giving away how much his leg was hurting.

"Well they gave you one right before you woke up yesterday, so it will probably wear off by tonight," Scott said as he straightened up a little.

Virgil's eyes traveled down and for the first time he saw his brother's bandaged hand, "Scott, what happened?"

"Oh, well let's just say the stake in your leg didn't like me very much," Scott said with a laugh.

Virgil's eyes widened, "You cut it on the stake, how did that happen?"

"I cut it off and it shot out at me, I didn't have time to react," Scott said with a sheepish smile.

"How deep was it?" Virgil asked as he tried to sit up with the help of one arm, it didn't work very well.

"Oh it wasn't too bad, just a few stitches" Scott said as he helped Virgil set his pillows up.

"How many?" Virgil asked again this time looking his brother directly in the eye.

Scott shrugged, "Just thirty five,"

Once again Virgil's eyes became deep orbs of green as he stared at his brother in shock, "Just thirty five hu, well I'm sorry my dear, dear brother but thirty five stitches are not just a few."

"I'm fine Ace really," Scott said with a laugh as he gently ruffled his brother's wavy light brown hair that at the moment was matted to his head.

"Hey," Virgil fake wined as gave his brother a look.

Scott just laughed as the door to the room opened. Scott looked to see their father standing in the doorway.

"Hey dad, where are rest of the guys?" Scott asked looking at his father.

"Oh, they went to the zoo, they're probably going to be there the rest of the afternoon," Jeff said as looked at both of his sons.

"Of course, I wake up and they don't need to be here any more," Virgil said with a small laugh.

"Ace come on you know that's not true," Scott said with a smile knowing full well the Virgil was joking.

"Um Scott, why don't you go join them, its noon they are probably eating lunch, if you hurry you can catch them by the picnic tables by the entrance," Jeff said with a hint in his voice.

"Right, sure um, which zoo?" Scott asked as he stood up.

"Australia Zoo, it's just past the next town you can't miss it," Jeff said as he took the seat that Scott had left.

"Alright, I'll see you later Ace okay," Scott said as he walked towards the door. He wanted to stay but he knew his dad was going to try and break the news to Virgil slowly and as gently as possible.

"Yeah, sure Scott," Virgil said waving with his good arm.

When Scott had left and the door was closed Jeff turned to Virgil and took his good left hand into his own.

"Well, how are you feeling son?" Jeff asked as he looked into the green eyes that just a few days ago he thought he would never see again.

"I'm okay, my leg is starting to ach, and my head hurts, but my arm is still numb, Scott told me about the block so that explained it," Virgil said as he looked at his with a question in his eye.

"Yeah, blocks are nice aren't they?" Jeff asked with a laugh.

"I'll say," Virgil said with a smile.

"Does your leg hurt badly, do you need medicine?" Jeff asked with concern.

"No it's not that bad," Virgil said giving his father another pained smile.

"You're sure?" Jeff asked.

"Yes dad, I'm fine," Virgil said sitting up a little more.

"Alright then," Jeff paused trying to think of the best way to break this news to his son.

"Dad, everything okay?" Virgil asked seeing the look in his father's eyes.

"Virgil, what do you know about your arm?" Jeff asked.

"Not much, I know that it's broken that's about all I guess," Virgil said as looked at his father.

"Well, there are a few things you need to know," Jeff said as he sighed.

"Okay, like what?" Virgil asked his eyes showing a little fear.

Jeff sighed took a deep breath and slowly began, "Virgil, your arm isn't broken your hand and your wrist are, and your leg wasn't just broken, it was shattered by the stake."

"Is that-bad," Virgil asked as he straighten even more.

"Well yes, you see, there's a chance that when you're leg heals it may be useless and you'll never be able to walk again," Jeff said with a hint of a tears in his voice.

"What?" Virgil couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The doctor said that if you do walk, you'll never walk again properly, you will always have a limp," Jeff said as he gripped his son's hand even tighter.

Virgil sighed and said, "What are my chances of not walking again?"

"Right now the doctor is saying 50/50, it could go either way, but Virgil no matter what you know your brothers and I will be here for you, right?" Jeff said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know dad,-I know," Virgil said as he few tears ran down his cheeks, then he remembered, "Dad, what about my hand?"

Jeff looked down for a minute trying not to give in to the tears and then looked back to Virgil, "Son, the doctor said that-you should be able to use your hand without much trouble after time in therapy, but-."

"But what, dad?" Virgil asked his eyes filling with fear.

"But-," Jeff sighed as a few tears escaped his fight, he knew he had bring himself to say it, "The doctor-the doctor said-your wrist-."

"Dad, what about my wrist?" Virgil asked fear gripping him.

Jeff took a deep breath and knew he had to say it, "He said that your wrist may be permanently damaged-it-it may never be able to with stand the stress of piano again."

"What?" Virgil's voice was lost as the tears began to fall down his face.

"Virgil, I'm so sorry son," Jeff said as he sat on the side of the bed and gently pulled Virgil into a side huge.

"He said may be permanently damaged, we don't know for sure?" Virgil asked without lifting his head from his father's chest.

"That's right, and we won't know until you finish your physical therapy," Jeff said as he stroked his son's light brown hair out of his eyes.

"I'll show them dad, I will play the piano again, I have to, and I will walk too," Virgil said moving his head so that his father could hear him better; his voice was muffled with tears.

"Virgil, it's okay, if you don't walk or you don't play again, we will get through it- together." Jeff said he didn't want his son to get his hopes up.

"Dad I have to play, piano is more then a hobby to me, besides IR, it's my life," Virgil said as he once again collapsed into his father's arms.

T.B.C.

Author's note: I thought I would take advantage of Spring Break and work on some of my stories, I worked on this until 2am so I hope it's okay. Also I thought I would run an idea past you guys. I was watching the Eragon movie the other day and got an idea for a crossover story, one of the boys would be like Eragon, be a dragon rider and not know it. Anyway I have the first chapter all planed out but I don't want to spent the time typing it out if it's a bad idea and no one would read it. I know I have a lot of stories out here all ready but I have writers block for so many of them I might as well start another one that you can enjoy while I'm having a brain storm. Please let me know what you think about this idea. Hope you enjoyed my four page chapter LOL. PLEASE R&R. Happy Reading Anakin's girl 11


	16. Chapter 16

You Mean Everything

Chapter Sixteen

Right Beside You All The Way

Two days later…

Virgil sat in his wheelchair by the window in his hospital room; from there he could see the beautiful sunshine cost as the midday sun glanced off of it. He was going home today, though unless they made other arrangements he would be returning in a couple months to begin his physical therapy. Something he was not looking forward to.

"Hey, day dreamer," a voice came from behind him.

Virgil gripped his wheel with his good hand and turned himself around; Scott was leaning against the door with a smile, his still bandaged hand was folded into his other arm across his chest.

"Hey Scottie," Virgil said with a small smile.

"Hey cheer up Ace, you're going home, not walking the plank," Scott said as he sat on the bed.

"Going home to do what? Sit in this stupid chair and twiddle my thumbs all day while the rest of you go on rescues," Virgil said looking down at his leg that was strapped to the leg rest.

"Virgil, you're left handed, you can still draw and paint until your hearts content," Scott said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Scott there's only some much drawing and painting I can do," Virgil said with a sigh as he tried to loosen the sling that was strapped across his chest without success.

"Besides you are going to have company for at least a week, Dad has insisted that I stay grounded for at least that long," Scott said with a smile.

"Well that will help a little," Virgil said with a small smile.

"Hey Virgil." Voices sounded from the door.

Virgil turned his head to see the rest of his family standing in the door way.

"Hey guys, hi dad," Virgil said quietly.

"Are you ready to go home son?" Jeff asked with a small smile of relief, he was finally getting his whole family home again.

"I guess," Virgil said with a shrug.

"What's the matter Virgil?" Jeff asked as he walked over to join his sons by the window.

"Don't get me wrong dad, I'm glad to be going home, but I'm not looking forward to just sitting around and being useless," Virgil said as he tried to make himself more comfortable in the chair.

"You won't be useless Virgil, I'm sure we can find you something to do in Command and Control," Jeff said, he knew how hard this was going to be for his son. Virgil was always the one who did most of the dirty work on rescues; sitting around doing nothing was going to drive him crazy.

"Besides, who says you'll be useless? You won't be useless; you'll just be a pest," John said with a smile.

"Very funny," Virgil said with a grunt but gave into a small smile, "So how are we handling things until I get back on my feet?"

"One thing at time son lets get you home shall we," Jeff said with a laugh.

Virgil gave into a smile, "Sounds good dad."

Scott smiled as he took hold of the handles on Virgil's wheelchair, "Sit back and relax Ace, your big brother is steering this thing."

"Oh no, dad do we have insurance on this wheelchair?" Virgil asked with a smile.

"Hey, come on, I crash one shopping chart, and you guys never let me forget it," Scott said with a small grunt, as he pushed his brother through the door.

"It's too much fun not to Scottie," Virgil said with a laugh.

"Alright, alright you won't let me live it down, okay well how about the time you-no wait-that was me," Scott said his face turning redder by the minute, "Oh how about the time you-no that was me too."

"Scott, quit while you're behind," John said with grin, causing the rest of the boys to burst out laughing until Virgil started moaning.

"Ow, guys please don't make me laugh," Virgil said, as he gripped his ribs with his good hand.

"Sorry Virgil, are you alright?" John asked, his face turning into concern.

"I'm fine John, just no more laughing for a while okay," Virgil said with a grimace.

"You got a deal little brother," John said with a smile.

…………………………………

"Okay here we are, home sweet home," Jeff said as they wheeled Virgil through the door.

"Yeah, great," Virgil said, as they entered the kitchen.

"Virgil, please try to cheer up son, it won't be that bad," Jeff said.

"You know, Gordon and I made up the downstairs bedroom for you so you don't have to go upstairs, that way you can wheel in and out as much as you please," Scott said with grin.

"Thanks," Virgil said with a sigh.

"Virgil, come on," Scott said, as he sat down at the table beside his brother.

"Scott I could end up in this wheelchair for the rest of my life and you guys tell me to cheer up," Virgil said with a grunt.

"You know what Virgil, even if you do end up in that chair forever, you'll still be our brother, you know that don't you?" John said.

"Yeah, I know," Virgil said with a sigh.

"Virgil no matter what, remember, we are right beside you all the way," Scott said with a smile.

Author's note: Sorry I know I haven't updated in a long time, my finals have been insane. I'm done now though and hopefully will be updating more often over the summer. enjoy! Anakin's girl 11


	17. Chapter 17

.Author's note: yay, I'm back with this story, I've had such bad writers block you wouldn't belive. but I think I know where I want this story to go now, Hopefully you won't have to wait another year for an update:) sorry about that. but I finally got a laptop so that will help:) enjoy chapter seventeen.

Chapter Seventeen

Six months later

Virgil jumped when he heard a light tap on his door, he put down the book he had been reading and said "Come in."

The first thing Virgil saw was wavy brown hair and he knew who it was- "Hey Scott."

Scott walked in completely, with a small smile on his face, "Hey Ace, you busy?"

Virgil looked over at his wheelchair from his position on his bed and pulled up his good leg to rest the book on it, "How in the world would I be busy Scott?"

Scott shrugged, "Painting, carving?"

Virgil looked over at his painting kit, his half done painting of the ocean at sunset still hung there, he hadn't touched it in almost a week. "Nope, I haven't been feeling much like painting these days, even if it is the only thing I'm good for."

"Virgil you know that's not true," Scott said, coming over and sitting beside his brother on the bed, "You're command and control."

"Wahoo, fun, I get to sit in dad's office in that stupid chair while you guys go out to all the rescues. Oh yeah, I'm a big help," Virgil said as he pushed himself up a little with his good hand.

"Ace, I don't think you know how much of a help you are," Scott said as he began rubbing his brother's neck, he could tell just by looking at him that he was stiff.

"Thanks for trying Scotty but you're not going to make me feel better, I'm doomed to be depressed," Virgil said as he turned away from his brother.

"Stop it Virgil, you're getting better ever day," Scott said pushing a little to hard on Virgil's neck, making his brother wince, "Sorry Ace."

"Don't worry about it," Virgil said as he pushed himself up again, wincing.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked seeing the look of pain in his brother's eyes.

"I'm fine Scott," Virgil snapped a little sharper then he meant it as he rubbed his bad wrist.

Scott looked at his brother and thought it best to change the subject, "You want me to help you out to the pool? Its a nice day and I think Gordon's swimming laps."

Virgil sighed and slowly nodded, giving Scott silent permission to help him into the chair.

Scott nodded with a smile, standing up he pulled Virgil's wheelchair closer to the bed. Virgil sighed, knowing that Scott wasn't going to take no for an answer and slowly got to his feet with the support of the bed and pulled himself into the chair bearing his own weight for a few seconds before sinking into the chair.

Scott smiled as he unlocked the wheels, his brother may still be in the chair but he was walking with support for an hour every day that was a good sign. He pushed Virgil out of his bedroom, through the kitchen, and out the side door to the pool, where indeed Gordon was swimming his daily laps.

"Hey Gordon!" Scott called to swimming red head, " Look who's here."

Gordon stopped mid stroke when he saw them and a great big smile spread across his face, "Hey Virge, its good to see you out here."

Virgil managed a smile for his younger brother, "Hey Gordy, yeah Scott thought I needed some sun."

Gordon nodded in agreement to Scott's unvoiced concern, "Yeah, you are looking pretty pale, you need to get out more."

"Thanks a lot," Virgil said as Scott backed him into a corner by the water.

"Maybe you should try swimming Virge, I know the water helped me a ton after my accident, it might take some of the pain away, you know ease the muscles," Gordon said as he took to floating on his back so he could see his brothers and swim at the same time.

"I might Gordon, but not right now," Virgil said as he pulled his good leg up a little.

"Well, I'm going to go get something to eat, you want anything Virge?" Scott asked turning to his brother.

"No thanks," Virgil said as picked up the book he brought with him.

"Hey, I think I want some food too, will you be okay out here alone Virge?" Gordon asked as he pulled himself out of the pool.

"I'm not five Gordon-yes I'll be fine," Virgil said as he went back to his book.

"Okay, well, we'll be back then," the two said together.

"Okay," Virgil said not looking up from his book.

........................................................................

It had been quiet for a good fifteen minutes, so quiet in fact that Virgil jumped when his com link started beeping interrupting the book once again. He raised his arm and hit the button to connect to John up in five.

"Hey John, what's up?" Virgil asked with a half smile as he's brother's face replaced the watch face.

"Hey little brother, just thought I would check in with you to see how you were doing, I haven't talked to you since I came back up to five." John said with a smile, knowing that it had been only about two days since he had last talked to Virgil, "So, how are you?"

Virgil sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he was getting tired of his brothers asking him that question every chance they got, "I'm fine John, just fine."

John shook his head, he knew his brothers to well, he knew when they were lying, "Virge-,"

Virgil didn't answer, he lowered his arm to rest on the arm rest of his wheelchair with a sigh, the truth was he wasn't alright, he felt useless, all he ever did was sit in his room or by the pool or manage command and control, while the others went out on rescues.

"Virgil?" John's voice brought Virgil out of his thoughts and he moved his arm again so he could once again see his brother's concerned face.

"I'm sorry John," Virgil said as he saw the real concern in his brother's blue eyes, "I'm fine, I'm just feeling useless, that's all."

John sighed and nodded, he knew how much Virgil did during rescues these past six months must have been torture for him. John thought it best to change the subject, "So how's the physical therapy going?"

Virgil shrugged, "Okay I guess, but I'm still stuck in this chair."

It had been worked out that Virgil could use the workout room on the island for his therapy sessions, saving them a trip to the hospital.

"I thought your therapist was going to start you on the walk strip this month," John said remembering what his father had told him the last time he had talked to him.

"Oh he did, and I can make it across them, but I still can't walk without help," Virgil said as he sank into his chair a little more, "Hence, why I'm still stuck, in the same position I have been in for the past six months."

"Hang in there Ace, you'll get there," John said wishing he was earth bound, he wanted to be there for his brother but IR had to go on.

"I hope you're right John, I'm just getting really bored, that's all, there's only so much painting and reading I can do," Virgil said looking down from his com link out of John's sight, then quickly returning. "I'm going to head up to dad's office and see if I can help with anything, instead of sitting around all day feeling sorry for myself. Thanks for calling John, you always seem to know when I need to talk.

"Anytime bro, you know it goes both ways, you can call me anytime, I' m as bored up here as you are down there," John said with a small smile.

"I doubt that," Virgil said with a small laugh, "You have plenty of alone time up there with your stars, isn't that the way you like it?"

John smiled, he and his brothers could read each other way to well, "Alright, so I like it up here, but Ace I mean it okay, you call me anytime, got it?"

"FAB, Thanks John," Virgil said with smile.

"Anytime time, I'll talk to you later," John with a wave.

"You got it, Virgil out," and with that John's smiling face disappeared and was once again replace by the watch face.


End file.
